1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emission display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a field emission display including a mesh grid and a focusing electrode and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field emission displays (FEDs) are devices comprised of a front substrate and a rear substrate forming a vacuum chamber. The front substrate includes an anode and a phosphor on the inside thereof. The rear substrate includes a cathode and an emitter on the inside thereof. Electrons emitted from the emitter are directed toward the anode and then excite the phosphor, thereby emitting predetermined light. Field emission displays can be used in automobile dashboards.